Summer
by nightwalker21492
Summary: Hermione moves to Harper’s Island & the Weasley kids and Harry visit her a few weeks into summer and realize that she’s changed more than anyone thought. Songfic. crossover of HP & Harper's island only without the insane murders.
1. Open Wounds

**Chapter One: Open Wounds  
**

**In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone **

"_What? No! I can't believe this!" Hermione cried as she gripped the paper in her hands. _

"_What's wrong, Herms?" asked George._

_Hermione looked up with teary eyes. "I'm moving..." she whispered._

"_Well what's so horrible about that?" asked Ron._

"_Yea, what part of England?" asked Ginny._

"_The non existent part, Ginny." _

"_What?" asked Ron as he took a bite out of his toast._

"_America. I'm moving to America...._

**And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault**

"Hermione, darling, cheer up. You're going to love Harper's Island. And you can still go to Hogwarts. You'll just have to floo to the Weasley's first." said Hermione's mother.

"Yeah, you'll still be able to talk to you're friends. And once we're settled, they can come stay the summer." said her father.

Hermione shouldered her backpack and started down the ramp.

"Hermione, honey..." Hermione's mother turned her around and placed her hands on her shoulders.

Hermione moved away and started walking down the dock, when she felt someone grip her wrist and painfully spin her around. "You listen to us when we're talking to you, Hermione." said her father.

The two fishermen who were chopping the heads off fish stopped their work and watched Hermione and her father, incase they had to step in. Hermione pulled away and stepped back a few feet.

**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds? **

"Don't bloody touch me." she ground out through clenched teeth. "No matter what you say, its not going to make this any easier. This isn't London, so stop trying to make me feel better."

"Honey, please, you need to understand..." started her mother.

"You move me away from my school, my friends, my entire life and everything I love without any warning and you want me to understand?" butted Hermione in disbelief.

"You want to know why we moved here?" said her father.

"Don't..." whispered her mother, but he ignored her.

"You. You're the reason we're here. You're not the only one who had to make sacrifices, you know. Your mother and I had to quit our jobs, sell the house and anything we could just to move here because of you!"

**Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough **

"Oh of course. Blame your bloody mistakes on me! You always do, why should it be different here!" Hermione turned and started up the dock again.

"We moved here to keep you out of trouble so don't blame this on us!"

"And what bloody trouble would that be? Hmm?" Hermione asked as she spun around, fire in her eyes.

"What trouble? _What trouble?_ We got letters almost every week telling us that you were sneaking out, breaking into closed corridors. Or that you were sneaking in the forest when you were supposed to be in class. Sneaking into restricted areas all over the school including a teacher's personal storage. Getting in fights with people from other houses, talking back, breaking locks, skipping detentions..."

"I don't do that shit anymore and you know it."

**And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault. **

"YOU BLEW UP ONE OF THEIR TOWERS!" yelled her father. Hermione rolled her eyes and started back towards the mainland. "Yea, go ahead. Roll your eyes and don't bother listening to the truth. Walk away like you always do."

Hermione stopped walking and turned back towards her father who was standing in front of where the two fishermen were working. She walked back down to him so that she was less than a foot away from him and stared him in the eyes, with unblinking and angry glare.

"Bite me." she said. When he didn't say anything, she scoffed, gave him a disgusted look and walked away down the marina.


	2. Something Else

**Chapter Two: Something Else**

Hermione finished unpacking when there was a knock on her door and her mother walked in. She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed. Hermione ignored her presence and folded up the boxes. Once she was done, she walked over to her window and sat on the sill. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them as she stared out the window towards the marina.

**She is a diamond, I am a stone.  
I come from nowhere, she's been to Rome.  
Her daddy's a lawyer and mines not around.  
She has good manners, I'm rough all around.**

"I'm sorry about what happened at the marina today, Hermione. I didn't want to tell you why we moved here, but you know how your father gets..."

Her answer was a grunt.

Hermione heard her mother sigh and stand up. She walked over to her and crouched down beside her. She placed a hand on Hermione's back and rubbed it gently.

"I wasn't lying when I said you could still go to Hogwarts. I had to convince your father, but he agreed as long as we don't get anymore letters."

Her answer was another grunt.

Hermione's mother sighed again, stood up and left. When Hermione saw her mother walk into the back yard, she stood from her seat in the window and sat at the end of the bed. Looking around she realized that she wasn't going to find anything interesting to do locked in her room.

**You could come from something,****  
you could come from nothing.****  
You could be a princess,  
you could be a working man.  
But in the end...**

Deciding she needed some time away from the house and needed something to cheer her up, she went to her closet. Picking out a red and gold bikini top and a pair of cut off shorts. Undressing the clothes she was wearing, she redressed in the bikini and shorts**. **She pulled her hair into a butterfly clip and pulled on her black and white converse sneakers. She grabbed some money out of her hiding place and stuffed it in her pocket as she walked down the steps.

"Where are you going?" asked her father as he started unpacking another box.

"Out."

"You're not leaving like that." he said.

"You said I had to deal with living here. This is how I'm dealing." she said and walked out the door.

**We all want something else (We all want something else)  
We all want something we can't have  
We all want something else (We all want something else)**

Jimmy brought his knife down, chopping off the head of a large it out of the chopping block, he dropped the head into a bucket and handed the body of the fish to his brother Shane. He reached for another fish and placed it on the chopping block and repeated the process.

"You know that family that arrived here earlier today? The girl seemed kind of familiar." started Shane.

"What about them?" asked Jimmy as he handed him another fish.

"What you think of the girl?"

"Cute. Seems like she can handle herself." Jimmy smiled.

"Yea. You like that in a girl, don't you?"

Jimmy laughed and placed another fish on the chopping block. "I know what you're trying to do, Shane and it's not going to work. Me and Abby just broke up."

"You guys didn't just break up. It's been a month. Besides, would you want to give up a chance to get with _that_?"

Jimmy looked at Shane who nodded towards the harbor where Hermione was buying a bottle of water. She smiled her thanks and walked down the dock towards the beach.

"Damn..."

**We all want something strange to us  
Maybe a roll in the dirt, or it's a seat in first class  
We all want something we can't have.**

Hermione uncapped her drink and took a sip. Smiling a little at the feeling of being watched, she looked towards the docks where she saw two fishermen watching her. She gave them a small smile and walked away, screwing on the cap of her water bottle.

Walking down the steps of the marina, she smiled when she saw that she was the only one on the beach. She walked towards the water, and sat down, resting her forearms on her knees. Taking another sip of her water, she smiled when she realized that she was still being watched.

Jimmy stood at the railing of the dock and watched Hermione walk along the beach until she sat down. She took another sip of water and he licked his lips.

"Go talk to her, man." Shane said as he walked up to stand beside Jimmy.

"What? No." he said.

"She's hot."

"She's probably under age."

"You're single."

"She's too young."

"You're a pussy."

"What?" Jimmy looked at Shane with a hint of a smile.

"You heard me. And if you don't go talk to her, I'll tell everyone on the island you're a damn pussy." Shane smiled.

Jimmy laughed and shook his head. Then he pushed himself away from the railing and walked down the beach towards Hermione.

**She wants to go to restaurants in Beverly Hills and people stare.  
But I don't care it's just what she grew up around.  
She drags me to parties where people ask me where I went to college.  
She knows damn well I barely finished school.  
She knows a lot about yearly salaries and trust funds and dividends.  
She knows that I don't really care at all.  
But we got together and it's working ok**.

Jimmy sat down beside Hermione and watched the water. Hermione took a sip of water and pretended not to notice him until he said something.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "I'm Jimmy."

"Hermione."

"So, um, you're from England?" he started nervously.

Hermione tried to hide her smile. "Yea. It was so amazing there."

"Kinda boring around here. Not much to do stuck here."

"Well I'm only here for the holidays, so I'm lucky then." she said, still not taking her eyes off the waves. "It is beautiful here though."

"Why are you only here for holidays?"

"I'm going back to England for school."

"Ah, school. You mean the one you blew up?"

"It was only a tower! When are people going to get over that?" she laughed and looked at him.

**You could come from something,****  
you could come from nothing.****  
You could be a princess,  
you could be a working man.  
But in the end...**

"Oh, well, as long as it was just a tower it's okay." Jimmy smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to watching the waves breaking. "Besides, it just wasn't me. I was going through a lot of shit. The school was going through a lot of shit."

"What do you mean?"

"We were in danger of losing it, which means that we all would have to go to normal schools or be home schooled or stay there and learn everything we stand and fought against..."

Jimmy furrowed his brow and looked at Hermione, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione froze with wide eyes. She looked over at him and opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "I...I have to go." she said and stood up.

"What? Why?" Jimmy asked as he turned in the sand to watch her run back towards the docks, past Shane and away from the marina.

"What was that about?" asked Shane when Jimmy reached him.

"I have no idea. We started talking about her school and she was saying all this stuff about how they were going to lose the school to something bad. It was really weird."

Shane stopped walking and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy stopped and turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

"She's from England, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I think I know where I've seen her. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Harper's Globe. I have to find a paper."

**We all want something else (We all want something else)  
We all want something we can't have  
We all want something else (We all want something else)  
We all want something strange to us**...


	3. Secrets

**Chapter Three: Secrets**

**In the dark  
In the darkness you will find  
Dirty little secrets we all hide  
Cause we all have a darker side  
A place we keep where no one else will find**

Hermione slammed the door behind her and ran her hands through her hair.

"Hermione, honey, what's wrong?" asked her mother as she stood from her seat in the living room and walked over to Hermione.

"I almost told....I almost told him everything about Hogwarts!" Hermione panicked.

"What? Hermione, dear, calm down, tell us what happened." Her mother soothed.

"I went to the beach and I started talking to Jimmy..."

"Who's Jimmy?" interrupted her father.

**In the back  
In the closets of your mind  
That's where skeletons and dirty secrets hide  
And I'll rip out my insides  
And leave them on display for you tonight**

"He's one of the fishermen from the marina. We passed him on our way in. But I was talking to him and we started talking about school and before I knew it was telling him that the school was almost lost."

"What exactly did you say, Hermione?" worried her mother.

"Um, I'm not sure. I think I said something how it was in England and that if we lost the school then we would have to stay there and learn what we had been fighting against, Merlin, I don't remember!"

Hermione covered her face with her hands and leaned against the wall. Sliding down to the floor, she rested her forehead on her knees.

"Is that all you said?" asked her father.

"I don't remember!" Hermione yelled and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Merlin, how could I do that? We've been in hiding for thousands of years and in one fowl swoop, I've let a muggle know."

"Maybe he just thinks you're crazy?" her mother tried to help.

"It was in the paper." said her father.

Hermione and her mother looked up. "What?"

"The school, it was in the paper. During the war, people took pictures, it was all over the news, but I'm not sure if it made it here to America..."

Jimmy and Shane walked into Harper's Globe, the shiny silver bell ringing above their heads. They walked over to the row of computers and sat down.

"What are you looking for?" asked Jimmy.

"Hang on...okay, right there." Shane and he pointed to the computer.

**All my life I hide my secrets away  
In the dark  
In the dark  
In the dark**

Jimmy looked at the computer screen with wide eyes. There was a picture of a news caster on the front page, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Behind the news caster was a group of people on brooms in the air. Two of them were wearing dark cloaks and bright rays of light were firing from something that looked like a stick. Three people were in front of them, also on brooms. Two were sitting and one was standing firing back at the two followers. Shane enlarged the image and Jimmy took a step back..

"No way. That's obviously fake."

"Man, there's hundreds of pictures like this from over the years. And guess who's ALWAYS in them? That girl."

Jimmy and Shane looked at each other then back at the picture. Running a hand through his hair, Jimmy sighed and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" called Shane.

"To talk to Hermione."

**We all try to hide our secrets away  
In the dark  
In the dark  
In the dark**


End file.
